Eternity
by Jocelyn Torrent
Summary: Sequel to Forever. Bella and Alice long to be together forever, but the Regentoi have other plans. Can love conquer all again?


**A/N: Oh jeez, what am I doing back? I have no idea. And I really can't make promises on updates. I'm going to try my best, guys, but I just don't want to get hopes up and squash them. Because that's douchey. But I will try and I hope you enjoy the sequel to Forever! Also! I have a real story up on fictionpress under the same name! It'd be cool if you gave it a gander. If not, that works too. Also, changed the POV to third because it will suit this storyline much better.**

Eternity

The walls of black stone towered above him, the light emitting from the small window providing slim relief. Blood was splattered along the floor and drifted lazily up the walls in haphazard order. The only comfort provided was a mass of hay piled in the corner. It was soft, when it wasn't frozen solid by the Siberian cold, and smelled of something he longed for though he didn't know what it was. He shifted his position on the floor, listening to the hard rattle of the chains that bound his wrists.

Two large metal clasps extended from the wall with three inch links to keep him in this solitary room. There was only enough room to stand and sit, however. And more often than not he preferred to sit. Despite his strength, the chains did hold a bit of weight to them. This, of course, is why they proved so effective in their means. Though they were uncomfortable, he knew that they were necessary. Anything to keep others safe. It was a terribly price to pay, but one that he was willing to do for the rest of eternity.

The room became dark and against all of his will, he started to whimper in fear. The shadows consumed his room and began to infiltrate his mind as he backed against the wall and collapsed to his knees. His knuckles grew white as he dug them into his scalp, feeling his long nails grate painfully against his skin. A heartbeat started up, and began thundering in his mind. He took deep breaths as he involuntarily lifted his fist to beat against his deadened chest in time with the heart. The heartbeat grew stronger and stronger until a face formed from it and he smiled at the image.

The girl was pale, but human. She had dark hair and a shy smile and he smiled back at her more confidently. The girl blushed and from the moment the blood rushed to her cheeks, he had smelled it. It was the greatest scent he'd ever stumbled upon and his body began pulling against the chains to try and reach her. He heard the all too familiar sound of his wrists popping out of their sockets but it meant nothing now. He had to have her.

Her eyes widened and he growled wildly, thrashing against the metal chains. Then, something he didn't expect happened. The girl who looked so scared had suddenly turned calm. He froze on the spot, analyzing her face. She stepped nearer and the blood flooded back to him. But suddenly it didn't seem to bother him, and he looked curiously at this human girl. When she was close enough she extended her hand to him. He looked at it for a moment, and then took it, allowing her to help him up. It was then that he noticed that his hands were not his own. They were petit, feminine hands. He looked down and could see that he was indeed a petit woman. Having had similar scenarios before, this was nothing new to him. The girl, however, was very new to him.

Her hand was warm, but not enough to do any damage to his dead skin. She held his hand for a long while, smiling deeply. He tried to return it but he must not have done a good job for she giggled at him. He growled in embarrassment and she shook her head, causing him to cease. It was then that this girl stepped up on her toes and kissed him slowly, sweetly, on the lips.

He had never felt such a thing before, though he'd read and heard of countless stories. It was nothing like he had ever imagined. It was far better, this feeling of belonging: the feeling of being wanted. The girl pulled away much too soon for his tastes and though he whined in annoyance, she only laughed again. He pouted at her and the girl gave him a curious look, tilting her head to the side. He then watched in awe as this shy human girl pulled her shirt down off of her shoulders and moved her hair to one side. She stepped closer to him and he felt her arms around his neck. Her smile was nervous, but absolute as she tilted her neck out to him.

For a moment, he resisted, unsure if she was really doing this. But soon he felt her hands on his head, pulling him closer to her neck. He did as he was told and sniffed the veins beneath her skin. The fire welled up inside him and he felt himself becoming hungrier than ever before. But still he controlled himself. For he knew he loved this girl, and didn't want to hurt her any more than he had to. He sniffed it again, sliding his nose along her skin and smiled as goose bumps arose. He kissed her neck and sucked softly on top of the carotid. It would be the quickest way. There would be a lot of blood, but it would get to her heart faster and this would be over…until the pain started up again.

He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. An aching arose in his chest as he tried to deal with what he was about to do. She remained silent in his lap but did clasp her hand over his and give it a faint squeeze. It filled his heart with something he had never experienced before and he knew for certain that he would be crying if it were possible. Taking one last breath, he kissed her neck and bit down.

She jumped and made a hissing sound, but leaned into him, gripping his hand tightly as he tried not to let any blood slip from his mouth. The luxury of blood was so rare to him that he couldn't dare waste a single drop. And this was no ordinary blood. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He wondered for a brief moment if this was what water tasted like to humans. After a few minutes she started to go limp. He looked around with widened eyes and found that he could not stop. She was losing too much. She wouldn't have enough to make the transformation. His heart suddenly began to ache with a different type of feeling and he tore himself away, sucking and lapping up the remainder of blood on his lips. She fell backward into his arms and looked at him.

And an entirely new sensation overcame him. And everything went black.

When Yuri opened the door to Leonid's chamber, he almost panicked. Leonid was lying face down on the ground, venom dribbling excessively from his mouth. He looked even hungrier than before as well as unconscious. What in the world could he have seen to get such a reaction?

Cautiously, Yuri knelt down by his brother and placed a hand on his back. "Brother?" he spoke in Russian. "Brother, are you okay?"

Leonid made no response at first, but soon began to stir, sitting up and stroking his head.

"What happened, Leonid?" Yuri asked, helping his brother up and leaning him against the cold stone wall.

Leonid shook his head, wiping his mouth of the venom. "Yuri, please, I am so thirsty. This last vision was worse than anything I've ever encountered. Please, may I have just one reserve?"

Yuri sighed and looked to the ground, then looked to the puddle of venom on the floor. "Kirill says you are not to have more than two a month. You just fed a few days ago."

Leonid growled fiercely and slammed his head against the wall. There was no way he could survive for two more weeks. He would surely go even crazier. Especially if he had another vision pertaining to the same thing. "Yuri, I never ask for more than my ration. Please."

"If I get you a reserve, will you tell me what you saw?"

"Yes, brother, I promise."

Yuri chuckled. "Promises mean nothing to me. Tell me what you saw, and I shall get you one."

Leonid sighed and rubbed the column of his throat. "I saw what I think was the Cullen human, from your description. She is near to being changed. And I witnessed…felt her power. It was something so powerful I lost consciousness."

Yuri nodded slowly. "Then it is time for us to go. I shall tell Kirill," he said before he turned around and headed towards the door.

Leonid followed him as far as his chains would allow. When they jerked along his wrists he grunted and called out to his brother. "Yuri, are you going to get the reserves?"

Yuri turned around, his hand on the door, and smiled at his brother. "Sorry, brother, but you know the rules. Only two humans a month." Before Leonid could say any more, the door was shut on him, and he had nothing to scream at but the same stone wall. He fell to his knees and absently locked his wrists back into place. Then he headed over to the wall and tentatively sniffed at the caked blood along the bottom. It smelled as dead as he was. It probably wouldn't provide much of anything. But he was so thirsty.

Slowly, Leonid kneeled down and grazed his tongue against the wall, tasting the bitter taste of old blood and trying desperately not to relive what he had just experienced. For what he had just bared witness to was far too intense for him to tell Yuri about. Yes, he had lost consciousness, but not after seeing that…no, no he shouldn't think too hard on it. Not yet anyway. Perhaps after a feeding he could dwell on it again.

0-0-0-0-0

"Leonid's vision was of the Cullen girl," Yuri said as he made his entrance into the grand room where Taras and Kirill stood waiting anxiously.

Kirill turned his head slowly towards the minion vampire that never left his side and whispered something in his ear. The minion listened intently and once his demands were finished he raced out of the room to make preparations. It was then that Kirill finally acknowledged Yuri. "What did he say?"

"That she was nearing her change. The power he witnessed from her apparently rendered him unconscious."

"What was this power?"

"He doesn't know. He passed out before he could really understand it. He did say he was extremely thirsty, however, more so than normal. He even had the gall to ask for another reserve." Yuri smiled at the thought. It was unheard of in this place to ask for more than what you were given. If it had been anyone but Leonid, he surely would have been outcast for asking, if not killed.

Kirill nodded and then grimaced up at the clouded sky. A faint snow was falling, but it was light. It tickled his face and he smiled up at it. "What is the current season in America?"

"It would be spring."

"Ah, then it appears we shall have to wait for just a bit longer. Can't have us dying in America of all places," he said with a sinister chuckle that Taras accompanied. "Nevertheless, we shall prepare. We must—

"Forgive me, Kirill," Taras interjected, ignoring the repulsed look he received, "why are we going to America?"

Kirill rolled his eyes and cursed at his brother before spitting at him. It landed on Taras' nose but he was far too proud to dispose of it at the moment as he placed his hands behind his back and awaited Kirill's answer. "You fool. We must not allow the Cullen human to be changed by them. It is clear that her power will be magnificent. Unlike anything the vampires have ever seen before. She needs to be here for that. She needs to be ours."

"But surely there is an easier way than heading to America ourselves?" The country's name dripped off his tongue in disdain.

Kirill opened his mouth to retort but stopped once his minion returned and reached his ear. He whispered on for a few minutes and everyone watched as Kirill slowly started to nod, his lips breaking into an eerie smile. Once the minion finished he kissed Kirill's palm and then stepped back. Kirill faced his two brothers and spread his hands out to them, as if that would inform them of what he'd just heard.

"My brothers, this will be easier than any of you seem to understand."

0-0-0-0-0

Bella sighed to herself as she cleared out her locker. It was the last day of school in her junior year, and yet other than the newfound time she'd have to spend with Alice, she couldn't say that she was too happy about it. She knew that waiting until she'd graduated to be changed was the smartest plan. It made the most sense and it was ultimately what she wanted. But did that mean that time had to move so damn slowly?

Bella looked to the small magnetic mirror that Alice had placed on the inside door of her locker. She didn't look much different. Her hair was a bit longer, she supposed, and forever frizzy from the constant humidity. She didn't look so tired, that was also important. And if one thing was for certain, she looked much happier than she had in a long time.

It had been five months since the Russian disaster and if Bella didn't know any better, she would have thought none of it had really happened. Being gone only a few days, it was easy to get back into the string of school. The most unfortunate bit was having to say that she 'ran away from home.' That was what her father had thought and what he had told the entire town in his fit of worry. It seemed so childish to put it that way, regardless if that was the case or not. But nevertheless, she had to say it and after a few weeks of jokes and attempts at her friends to counsel her, things had gotten back to normal. Even Mike seemed to get the hint that she wasn't interested in him, but still liked him as a friend and he became a damn good one.

However, she still had made no contact with Jacob. But part of that was her fault as well, she supposed. She could go to see him too, she just didn't feel like it was right.

Though the Cullens had suffered a great loss, they were healing, and they had all accepted Bella back with open arms which were more than she could ask for and more than she thought she deserved. Pulling the mirror off of her locker she tossed it into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. The sun was unfortunately showing itself today, and Alice taking necessary precaution by not attending school.

Bella smiled as she thought of her pixie standing at the foot of the stairs like she always did, that beautiful but silly grin on her face as she tapped her foot anxiously, waiting for Bella to take her human time down the steps. She thought of her pixie all the way to her bright red truck, saying goodbye to friends along the way. Frankly, she thought that was silly, as this was a small enough town that they would be seeing each other all the time in the summer, but she went along with it.

When she finally reached her truck she climbed in and threw her bag into the passenger seat, not realizing that she'd hit her current occupant. "Hey, ow, abusive!" Alice shouted as she pretended to get caught up in the straps of the messenger bag.

Bella laughed and quickly grabbed the bag, tossing it into the floor as she scooted over and into the lips of her girlfriend. "I really missed you today," Bella said as she pulled away slowly, stroking Alice's soft cheek. Alice smiled warmly and closed her eyes.

"I missed you more."

"I missed you most."

"Dammit!" Alice snapped her fingers in defeat and Bella chuckled again, starting the truck with a roar. She would have liked to have grabbed Alice's hand as she drove, but the standard shifting made it difficult, so she kept her hand firmly on the gear shift. Alice watched her drive silently for a few minutes before speaking up.

"So, how was your last day?"

"It was kind of a blur. We didn't really do anything, you know? I should have faked sick like you and stayed home."

Alice hummed in response and Bella smiled over at her. "What did you do today?"

"Other than waiting for you to get out of school, nothing much."

"You hopeless romantic, you."

"Speaking of," Alice said as Bella pulled into the driveway of her house, "I'll meet you upstairs in a few minutes?"

Bella furrowed her brow and looked to her house. "But Charlie's not home. You can come up with me."

"But knocking on Juliet's window is so much more romantic!"

Before Bella could respond, her passenger door was opened and shut and her passenger disappeared in a quickened blur. Bella rolled her eyes at the antics but grabbed her bag and headed towards her front door. Due to her readiness to get inside, she dropped her keys twice before managing to unlock the door. But once she finally got it she raced inside, dropping her bag on the floor and racing up the steps to her room.

Just as she'd said, Alice was waiting on the tree branch outside, smiling gleefully. Bella returned it and opened the window quickly, allowing Alice to float inside, landing with a grace that still seemed to awe the human no matter how many times she'd seen it.

Bella wasted no time in grabbing the pixie and pulling her close, kissing her deeply as she backed up towards her bed. Alice wrapped her hands around her waist and gently danced Bella backwards until her knees hit the bed, where they then bent and she lay down. Alice climbed on top of her, her tongue skirting out and across Bella's lips, venturing inside when they parted. Bella moaned at the feel of the cold tongue against hers and ran her fingertips across Alice's sides, brushing the skin underneath and causing Alice to shiver.

Bella smiled just a bit at that and sat up slightly to get a better angle on her vampire. In a brief glance she saw the window Alice climbed through, the window still open, the tree swaying gently in a spring breeze.

Someone was on the tree.

Red eyes staring predatorily at her.

Bella shot up, gasping, her hands keeping firm grip on Alice so she wouldn't fall off of the bed. In an instant Alice followed her eyes and shot up, running over to the window. "What did you see, Bella?" she asked seriously as she looked out at the tree and the grounds below, neither seeing nor sensing anything unusual.

Bella dared a look at the window again and noticed that the eyes were gone. The figure on the tree was gone. There was only Alice. And there was no need to scare Alice further. "I…uh, it was a squirrel."

Alice turned, her brow raised as she sauntered back over to the human. "A squirrel?"

"Yeah, it just scared me. I didn't expect it. I'm sorry."

Alice continued to look incredulous and Bella scoffed, lightly smacking her on the arm. "Hey, you got scared by a bird and fell out of a tree. Don't give me that look!"

"It was one time! I'll never live that down," Alice laughed, dropping the subject and stroking Bella's cheek.

Bella raised her eyebrows at the action and motioned to her bed. "Should we continue where we left off?"

Alice smiled but Bella could tell in her eyes before she shook her head that the answer was no. "I don't think that's a good idea."

The human sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She and Alice still had not had sex, and she had to admit that she was growing a little antsy. It wasn't like she could get pregnant, and Alice was so beautiful. But Alice wanted it to be right, to be perfect. And as much as she hated it, she couldn't go against her pixie. She'd just have to suffer blue balls for a while.

"I'll lay with you though," Alice then offered, moving closer to the bed.

Bella smiled at that and lay down on her bed, moving over for the pixie to lie next to her. Alice climbed on quickly and wrapped her arms around Bella, taking in that ferocious smell and feeling it burn her tongue and down her throat. It was more than worth it though and she closed her eyes as they lay there together in pleasant silence. Bella tried to lose herself in the chill of Alice's arms but no matter how much she tried to put herself at ease she couldn't. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that glowing red pair again. The picture made her sick and she held on tightly to Alice, knowing that she would protect her from whatever she feared, be I imaginary or real.


End file.
